


Just like her mother

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A troublemaker.





	Just like her mother

Our story begins in Kingsley and Nymphadora Shacklebolt's house, Nymphadora's oldest son Teddy from her previous relationship with Remus Lupin is helping babysit his two year old sister Nyx with Kingsley.

Teddy sighed. "She's a nuisance, dad."

Kingsley laughed. "Just like her mother Dora."

Teddy muttered, "Where is mum anyway?"

Kingsley told him, "Out with Harry and his family I believe, Teddy."

Teddy replied, "She's always out somewhere. It's her daughter, she should be looking after her."

Kingsley scowled. "Your mother is a busy woman, you know that. She hates being away from you two."

Teddy watched Nyx pull a funny face and chuckled. "You're absolutely right though, Nyxy is just like mum. She's a troublemaker."

Kingsley pulled a funny face back at Nyx and smirked. "So are you though, Teddy."


End file.
